When East Meets West
by yuki789
Summary: SendohXOC. What ya think will happen when a cold girl meets Sendoh...eternal damnation? We...don't know! So go see! R&R! ^-^


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When East Meets West 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** Hey all! This is me again, and then again one of my revised fics. Hehe. This is the revision of my old fic, "It's Called Fate." I hope you enjoy this…^-^ R&R!

**Disclaimer:** the usual stuff here…

Chapter 1- Annoyingly Resembled… Saki 

' All my life, all that I had wished for was to be normal. To live normal, act normal and feel normal…People would always tell me how lucky I am being part of the Iikimaru clan, being extremely rich, and all…They always say that there is no more I could ask for…If they only knew that I am the total opposite…if only…'

' I will never forget that day…the time when my whole being was swept away by a single tragedy which caused the drowning of my humanity to a pitiful end…From that day on, I became who I am now, a traumatized all cold and anti-social girl who has this blank expression plastered in her fa--…'

My writing was stopped caused by something warm, ' Maybe it's a someone.'

Seeing that it was just one of those persons looking for free seats, I proceeded to what I was doing before.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sendoh**

'At last I've found a decent seat…'

I was so thankful that all of the time that he had spent waiting for a bus to come paid up…sitting next to a beautiful lady who has long black satin hair probably reaching up to her butt, with bangs that highlights her model-like face, a pale skin and slender body she and pinkish lips and rightly-arched nose…

'These features will send me flying to heaven in no time…but those eyes, beautiful they may be, a mix of black and blue…but all I can see is sadness, grief…anger…I wonder who she is?'

"Hi!" Sendoh greeted, flashing the girl with one of his heart-melting smiles. 

But all I received was a cold stare, resembling to Rukawa's, only this one came from a girl, maybe she's a close relative.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Saki**

'I'm sitting here quietly writing, then there suddenly came a man ruining my preferred silent atmosphere and flashing me that perky smile, resembled to the one the cheerleaders in our school wear when they perform their stupidly-choreographed routine. Tough luck.'

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sendoh**

'Is she a female version of Rukawa? Now, I can appreciate him even more, at least he says 'do-aho' or something, but this girl…no, maybe if I stay with her like this minutes from now I'll be a block of ice, frozen by her cold gaze…'

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Miss.----"

"Iikimaru" she surprisingly replied but still as cold as ever…

'Whoa! She talked!'

"Sorry for the question, but are you for instance related to the Rukawa clan?"

~~~~~~~~~~~

Saki 

' Is that an insult or compliment?'

The bus stopped and to my gratefulness, I went out as fast as I could eager to get away from the weirdo, not oblivious that I left my most priced possession, my  pen, the one thing that had been with me all through my miserable life…

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sendoh 

"Matte! You forgot your ---" I shouted, too late the mysterious girl was already gone…

I looked at the pen, ' Oh it looks like one of those luxurious pens I saw in the mall the other day. She must really be a Rukawa.'

Then I came across some gold writings engraved on the pen and it read, Saki Iikimaru.

' That must be her name; she wasn't a Rukawa after all. But I didn't know there are other persons worse than Rukawa.' 

I sighed thinking of the mysterious girl and how to give her back her pen until the bus stopped in a place near my house.

' I think we'll meet again…I hope.'

~~~~~~~~~~~

Saki 

"Saki-san, your dinner is ready!" the maid shouted across the 'mansion.'

I walked down the long set of stairs on which seemed to be an eternity, just to see to most unexpected person of all, my uncle… 

'Goddamn son of a fucking bitch! Of all the appetizers I'll get, I got this bastard for today!'

"Saki! My favorite niece, nice to see you again!" my uncle exclaimed, breaking the cold silence between the two of us.

'I'm your only niece, pervert…'

"Saki! Call your Uncle Hisuke! Dinner's ready!" I heard my mother call.

"I just lost my appetite."

"Oh, Saki, you need to eat, at least for me? Please?"

"No."

"Oh." Mother replied disappointed.

Then my father cleared his throat oblivious to the silence caused by my rude answer.

"Saki, your mother and I have something very important to tell you." Yusuke Iikimaru, my father said.

"What?"

"Is it okay for you to change your school? I mean, to a school near to our house. You know we don't wan to see you commuting everyday it's dangerous nowadays for a girl like you to go commuting."

"Whatever you say."

"It's settled then, you'll soon be transferring to Ryonan High, the school where your father and I studied and met."

'Ugh, as if I care…' I said to myself, thinking how stupid my parents are telling me those things I don't even give a damn about.

Short chapter * bows to everyone* Sorry for my laziness! As you can all see…no matter I try and try to make my stories romantic or dramatic at the same time I can't still help to add humor on them…Bah! Stupid me! ^-^ Hehehe, R&R! 


End file.
